Peacemaker
by AsuraZed
Summary: As you know, Tarble was exiled to a remote world for the fact that he did not posses the aggressiveness and drive to be a true Saiyan, thanks to his unusual peace-loving nature... However, unlike in canon, Tarble is sent to Earth; and Kakarot is sent to Tech-Tech. This is a rewrite of the Dragon Ball saga, from the very beginning


_Late in Age 732, on planet Vegeta..._

"King Vegeta!" a stout, messy haired Saiyan exclaims, standing up straight and saluting his king, tail coiled about his waist. "Your second son has been born. Do you wish to see him?"

The king, for his part, was in a relatively relaxed position on his throne, one leg hanging over the left arm of the ornate chair, as the elbow of his right arm rests upon the right arm of the throne, resting a cheek against his gloved fist with a bored expression on his face. He closes his eyes and exhales, staying silent for a moment, making the other Saiyan tense, afraid that he'd done something wrong. Finally, the lord of the planet named after him opens his eyes, and replies. "What is his power level, Zorn?"

Inwardly exhaling a sigh of relief, Zorn relaxes his arms from the salute he had been holding, letting them fall to his sides. "Ahh... He was a 1, sir. In fact, barely qualifying as a one. If I may be so bold, sire, he is the weakest Saiyan to be born in years."

To this, the king calmly assumes a more traditional sitting position, and props his arms upon his legs, and laces his fingers together, resting his chin atop both hands. "So..." he begins in a dark tone, making Zorn flinch momentarily before regaining his composure. "...Nothing compared to prince Vegeta, eh? I was right to name my firstborn after me, as my successor, then. A power level of 50 in an infant is quite something... Still, as for little Tarble... I'm surprised that he's even weaker than Bardock's son... What was his name again? Ah, yes, Kakarot! A power level of two, from such a hard-working high-class warrior. Hopefully Tarble and Kakarot turn out better than Raditz did. Such a low power for his age. Hmph!"

Zorn shrinks back as his king rants, not wanting any irritation to be taken out on him by King Vegeta, and nods. "Shall I send them to low-power worlds to become stronger? Kakarot's power level is up to 12 now thanks to his mother."

"Not his father?" the king asks, to which the other Saiyan shakes his head. "...Come to think it, he didn't train Raditz either, now did he? Maybe that's why his firstborn turned out so terribly." he scoffs, before nodding "Send Kakarot to Tech-Tech. Frieza has taken an interest in that planet, for some reason or another. As for Tarble... I think he needs some training, before we even THINK of sending him to any planets."

=========================================================================

_5 years later, mid-August of Age 737..._

"He STILL refuses to fight?!" king Vegeta yells, absolutely livid, one eye twitching in an almost cartoonish sort of way. His cheeks were red with anger, and there were loose hairs sticking out from his normally well-kept hairstyle.

A female Saiyan, with unusually auburn-colored hair, nods to him; seemingly unintimidated by his rage. "Yes, lord Vegeta. After 5 years, his power level has only increased from barely 1, to just under 9. And that's only because of a Zenkai boost from his last training session. Every planet he goes to; he never kills the locals, never even FIGHTS them. Instead, he befriends them, learns from them."

"Kais above..." Vegeta mutters, ashamed that such a weakling could be his son. "Hrrrah... His brother's only nine months older than him, yet his power is more than a HUNDRED TIMES what this weakling's is!"

As King Vegeta shouts this, a child pokes his head out from the doorway, looking inwards. The newcomer's hairstyle was exactly the same as king Vegeta's, albeit black instead of brown. "If it were up to me, I'd say Tarble should be banished, to the lowest-power world we can find. That way, if he ever decides he DOES want to fight, there will be plenty of people for him to slaughter. And if he decides to rebel because of being exiled, his power will be nowhere near the height it needs to be to be a threat."

King Vegeta blinks a few times as his son is speaking, before giving a gruff nod. "A wise course of action... Potah!" he exclaims, addressing the female Saiyan. "Send Tarble to... Earth, I believe its natives call it. Average power there is only around three, with champions being around 20... And a rare few around 200."

"Yes, milord!" Potah exclaims, rushing to send her charge where her liege commands. Prince Vegeta leaves the room soon after, smirking to himself as he does so. "Yes... With my brother now out of the way, there's no one to challenge me for the throne once father passes...!" he murmurs to himself with a grin, the power-hungry prince already lusting for more and more, at such a young age...

=========================================================================

_A year later. Mt. Paozu, Earth, Sol System._

A crack echoes through the air, as what seems to be a spherical meteor enters the atmosphere, sending out a fiery reentry trail behind it as it streaks towards Terra Firma. In actuality, the so-called 'meteor' was a Saiyan attack pod, carrying a small child, curled in fetal position, hibernating in his pod; which was generating sonic boom after sonic boom as the atmosphere around it got thicker and thicker, the shockwaves leaving gaping holes in the clouds it passes through. In almost no time at all, the pod smashes down in the middle of the forest, leaving 5-meter radius crater around it. ...Or at least it would have, if it had crashed onto flat ground. Instead, the pod slammed through tall trees and undergrowth before impacting the side of the mountain, leaving almost no crater at all. 

Within a few minutes, the pod opens, hissing as air inside the pod; of an atmosphere ten times as thick as the Earth's; escapes. The naked boy inside blearily opens his eyes, and looks around, mumbling softly "Where... M' I?" he asks, of no one in particular, before falling back into the pod, asleep again because the drugs that had put him into hibernation had not yet fully worn off. Soon after he falls back asleep, a lone figure emerges from the undergrowth, having heard the crash, and came to investigate. The man had small dark eyes and a bushy white mustache. He was wearing a Chinese martial-arts uniform; a sleeveless orange jacket over a long sleeved black shirt, and green skull-hugging cap to top it all off. Fearlessly walking up to the alien pod, the man looks inside, and sees Tarble, his eyes widening in surprise. 

"Hmm...? Not every day you see a tailed child fall from the stars..." the old man mutters, reaching in to pick up the boy, and hold him up in front of himself. "So... Who might you be? I'm Son Gohan."


End file.
